


do paint the meadows with delight

by PrincessofDragonflies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), Airbending & Airbenders, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Canon, ty lee has emotions and depth, zutara is very background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDragonflies/pseuds/PrincessofDragonflies
Summary: Ty Lee's life is going so well: she's a Kyoshi Warrior defending the Fire Lord as his wedding approaches.  Then something happens.
Relationships: Aang/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	do paint the meadows with delight

The flower is just so cute and bright and pink and she absolutely has to take a sniff to see if it smells as lovely as it looks. 

But alas, it’s springtime in the Fire Nation. Pollen is everywhere. 

Including up her nose now. 

She tries her best to hold it in. She does everything right. She scrunches her nose and looks up. She waves her fan hard in front of her face. 

But still, she sneezes hard. 

And suddenly Ty Lee is ten feet high, a powerful blast of air throwing her up. 

Because this has never happened before, she falls to the ground hard. The shock of the grass meeting her bottom hard is nothing compared to the shock of why that happened. 

Her captain is rushing to her, abandoning her post at Zuko and Katara’s sides while they plan a royal wedding. Before Suki can even make it to her side everyone is rushing to her, asking if she’s okay, demanding to know what happened, begging her to explain. 

But Ty Lee has no idea what’s going on, she’s sore, she’s being crowded, and all she wanted was to smell a pretty flower. 

She starts to cry. 

“Go away, please,” she sobs. 

The tears fall because it’s all too much. Just when she thought she’d found a true home with the Kyoshi Warriors, something new happened. Something to make her more of a freak. 

And they fall because now she knows she is truly alone in the world. For all the times she wished to be her own person, to be unique, she loved having people who got her, whether it was the other acrobats, Mai, or the fan wielding badass girls she loved. 

They all listened, and she is crying alone. But she hears them muttering in the corner, no longer about what flowers look best with the bride’s blue eyes but don’t clash with red. Now they argue about her. About what to do with her. 

Freak. 

The word circles her, though she knows they’d never say it. She feels it in her bones, knowing it’s what she is. 

  
  


Then a soft hand rests lightly on her shoulder, and a whisper of wind brushes a tear from her eye. 

She’s not alone. 

Immediately, she throws herself at the boy (no, not anymore, now he’s a man) in yellow. She holds him close, but he’s clinging to her just as tightly. 

In a few moments, the tears are changed, and the two airbenders are laughing.


End file.
